


Black Hole

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: This is the first poem I've written in years. I'm nervous about sharing, but I just have to rip the band aid off. Thank you for reading!
Kudos: 1





	Black Hole

Black Hole

He said you’re a galaxy  
every thought is made from stars

He forgot that stars shine brightest  
after they’ve collapsed

I’m a black hole

Everything must die before it can be born  
so maybe in my own way  
I’m still beautiful


End file.
